Dream Team
by Jameer14
Summary: Perry the Platypus is recruited into an organization that allows only the best animal agents to fight the most evil villains in the world. After he is teamed up with three other agents Perry soon learns that this agency may not be everything they say they are. Can he trust his new team to try to get to the bottom of this mystery, or will the Dream Team fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be published last month, but I got too busy with band and ****_Lord of the Falls_****. But at long last, here is the 1****st**** Chapter of ****_Dream Team_****. Enjoy!:**

**1**

Perry jumped off the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. balcony just as Dr. D's latest inator self-destructed.

"_Curse you Perry the Platypus_!" came the signature phrase from Heinz himself.

Agent P pulled the string to activate his parachute that carried him to the parking lot where his motor scooter was.

Perry hopped aboard and began to drive home. Halfway there, he realized he was hungry, so Perry pulled into the parking lot of Danville's Coffee Shop.

The restaurant was practically empty, so he walked up to the display counter, pointed to the bagels he wanted, and pulled out enough money for the food.

The server didn't seem fazed at all that a platypus was ordering food, so Agent P received his bagels in a timely manner. He then went to go sit down at an empty booth.

A few minutes later, Perry finished his food, but when he was about to get up, two men dressed in suits walked over to his table.

"Are you secret agent Perry the Platypus?" asked one of the men.

Agent P looked back and forth between the two men and nodded slowly.

One of the men held out an ID. "I'm Danny Swamp, here on behalf of the SAWTFOC. May you please follow me and my associate, Alex, outside?"

_What does SAWTFOC stand for?_ wondered Perry. He had a lot of questions running through his head, like how did these people know he was a secret agent, but the one about SAWTFOC stood out the most.

Curiosity won Perry over and he followed the two men outside and into a Cadillac Escalade that had been parked nearby.

After sitting in the back seat, Perry noticed that the back seat windows were tinted in a way where no one could see in, and no one could see out.

The ride wasn't too long, which was something that Perry was thankful for. Especially since Alex and Danny were not in a talkative mood."

When the car stopped, Danny and Alex escorted Perry out of the Cadillac.

The first thing Agent P noticed upon exiting the vehicle was that he was now in a dimly lit parking garage.

Danny and Alex led Perry into a nearby elevator that descended for about thirty seconds before stopping. When the elevator doors re-opened, the three of them walked down a long hallway and into an empty conference room with a TV mounted on the wall opposite to the door.

There was also a long mahogany table with four chairs surrounding it. On the table was an assortment of snacks that included a cookie platter, donuts, chips, and some cans of soda.

"Help yourself to some food," said Alex as he and Danny left the conference room. The others will be here shortly, and then all your questions will be answered."

Perry was about to ask who 'the others' were, but then he remembered that Danny and Alex wouldn't understand him if he did ask.

Agent P's question was answered a minute later when the door opened and two other platypi entered the room, followed by a large brown hawk.

Perry noticed that one of the platypi was a female who wore a pink fedora, and the other had a darker shade of turquoise than Perry and the female and a six pack.

The newcomers sat in the remaining seats.

Suddenly, the TV turned on and the screen showed a bald man sitting in a leather chair, wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," said the man excitedly. "You would be surprised at how long it took for us the four of you, the best secret agent animals known to man, and bring you here together for a meeting that'll be talked about for generations to come."

Perry had an idea of where this meeting was going, and he wasn't too fond of it.

"But I believe we should pass the awkward introduction phase, so I will call your name and you can stand up, so the rest of of us know who you are," instructed the man. "I'll go first. I'm Dr. Ivan Nalliv and I represent SAWTFOC: Secret Agents working together for a cause. Next, we have Harry the Hawk, here from the United States Animal Secret Agents USASA for short."

The hawk stood up and waved a wing.

"Next, we have Persephone the platypus from the Quadruple A agency," continued Ivan. "Quadruple A standing for Advanced Animal Agents of America."

The female platypus stood up and waved in a friendly manner.

"Next, we have Secret Agent Perry the Platypus from OWCA," said Ivan. "Short for Organization Without a Cool Acronym."

Perry reluctantly stood up.

"Wow, that really is an uncool acronym," chuckled Harry.

Perry scowled as he sat back down.

"And last but not least, we have Peter the Platypus from the North American Secret Agent Association, NASAA for short," said Dr. Nalliv.

The tanned platypus with the six pack stood up stoically.

"Now that we have the intros out of the way, let's get down to business. You may have already figured this out, but the reason I have gathered the four of you in here is because there are certain villains out there that are too much for regular secret agents to handle. But you four are the Dream Team! If you all work together, nothing can stop you and villains will be powerless against you."

_Wonderful_, thought Perry.

"By the way, feel free to come in at any time with questions and comments," said Ivan. "Not only can I see and hear you, but I will also be able to understand what you say because I installed a translator in my speakers."

"How do you know we'll work well together?" asked Peter.

"We're not 100% sure that you all will be compatible with each other, but we're fairly certain this will work," replied Dr. Nalliv. "In fact, I've set up a trial mission for you guys to do. If you like working with each other, then you can stay on the team, but if not, well, at least you gave it a shot."

"I'm not sure how well this 'Dream Team' will work out, but I'll give it a try," said Peter.

"As long as we get to serve justice, I'm all for it," said Persephone.

"Same here," said Harry.

Everyone's eyes then turned to Perry.

Honestly, Agent P wasn't fond with the idea of working on a team. But then again, Dr. Nalliv had said that this would be a trial mission, so he figured he may as well see how this whole thing would unfold.

"Sure, I'll do it," chattered Perry.

**Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!:**

**2**

About an hour later, Perry, Persephone, Peter, and Harry returned from their mission. They had been sent to go steal back some weapons that had been stolen from SAWTFOC.

In Perry's eyes, the mission had gone fairly well, but it would have been better if he'd gone solo. Working in groups just slows him down.

Dr. Nalliv appeared on the TV screen as Perry, Persephone, Peter, and Harry walked back into the conference room. "Well, the mission was a success. That being said, are you guys ready to make a commitment?"

Persephone smiled. "Yeah, I really enjoyed the mission."

"Wait, hold on a sec, I forgot to turn on the translator." Dr. Nalliv flipped a switch. "Can you repeat that?"

"She said that she liked the mission," Harry said. "And I did too. I'm ready to become a part of the Dream Team."

"Same here," Peter agreed.

Everyone looked at Perry.

"What about you?" Persephone asked. "Are you in?"

Perry sighed. Look, guys. I think this is a good idea and all, but I'm not much of a team person. I do better on my own."

Persephone frowned. "Oh, come on, Perry. Didn't you think the mission went well?"

"It did. It's just that I like to work alone. I'm sorry."

* * *

As Perry left, he wondered if Dr. Nalliv would hire him as a lone agent. But if he was hired, it'd have to be part time because he'd never quit OWCA.

Perry navigated his way back to the conference room. He had his hand on the door knob and was about to open the door, but hesitated when he heard several human voices.

Agent P pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"I can't believe you couldn't get all four of them to join up!" an unfamiliar voice was saying. "I'm not sure our plan will work with only three of them!"

"Don't worry, Adrian, even though that OWCA rodent refused to join the Dream Team, we can still assemble the doomsday device with only three of them," Dr. Nalliv sad. "And the best part is that they won't even know they're doing evil!"

Perry threw open the door. "I wouldn't be too sure about that!" he chattered.

Dr. Nalliv was in the room, standing next to a well dressed man Perry presumed to be Adrian and with ten uniformed men armed with energy guns.

Dr. Nalliv widened his eyes. "Perry, it's not what it looks like…actually, it's exactly what it looks like. Boy, get him!"

Perry turned around, left the room and bolted for the exits.

**LINE**

A couple of minutes later, Dr. Nalliv and Adrian were still in the conference room when the uniformed men returned.

"Did you get him?" Dr. Nalliv asked.

The uniformed men hung their heads in shame. "That platypus was too fast," one of them said.

Adrian slammed his fist on the table. "Danget! Perry got away and he knows our true motive! What are we gonna do now?"

"Don't worry, I got this." Dr. Nalliv pulled out his smart phone. "Peter, Persephone and Harry… you are receiving this message because I have an urgent mission for you! It turns out that we had an infiltrator at today's meeting: Perry that Platypus. He plans to steal our secrets and feed them to the enemy. I need you to capture him and bring him to me. I'll send you his address. Good luck."

Dr. Nalliv then proceeded to send the voice recording and Perry's address. Then he looked at Adrian. "See, I told you I got this."

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter. Enjoy!:**

**3**

Meanwhile, Perry was back at the Flynn Fletcher household in pet mode.

Phineas, Ferb, and their friends had gone inside for some of Linda's pie, but Perry remained outside to think.

He wondered how he was supposed to warn Persephone, Harry, and Peter about Dr. Nalliv's true motives.

It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

Suddenly, Peter and Persephone fell from the sky and landed in front of Perry.

Perry stood up and put on his fedora. "Guys, I'm so glad you're here! We need to talk!"

Peter scowled. "You're right. We do need to talk…about why you wanted to betray us!"

"What are you talking about?"

Peter jumped forward to tackle Perry, who grabbed Peter by the tail and swung him into the backyard tree.

Perry looked at Persephone. "What's he talking about?"

Persephone glared at him. "Dr. Nalliv told us everything!" she chattered. "Like how you planned to give our secrets away to our enemies."

Perry was shocked. "No, I wasn't gonna do that, but you need to believe me when I say that Dr. Nalliv is the real enemy! He plans on using you two and Harry to do his evil deeds."

"LIAR!" Persephone snapped. "Harry, take him!"

Harry the hawk suddenly flew down, grabbed Agent P with his claws and flew back into the air.

Perry quickly pulled out a fake rat and tossed it near Harry's face.

Upon seeing the fake rat, Harry dropped Perry and caught the decoy in his beak.

Perry fell to the ground and pinned Persephone underneath him. "Listen to me!" he urged. "Dr. Nalliv is the enemy! And I can prove it!"

Harry landed on the ground near Persephone and Peter crossed his arms and stood next to the hawk. "How?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Peter escorted a handcuffed Perry into the conference room where Dr. Nalliv and Adrian were waiting.

"Good job, Peter," Dr. Nalliv said. "You are free to go."

Peter left the room.

Dr. Nalliv looked at Perry while Adrian held onto the platypus' arms.

"Did you really think you could get away with that?" Dr. Nalliv said. "You can't stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Perry asked.

Dr. Nalliv scowled. "Are you thick? I'm evil! And I plan to use the other three to do my own evil deeds. And since I convinced them that you're the real enemy, they'll never know that I'm the real villain."

Perry smiled smugly. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Suddenly, Adrian gasped. "He has a bug on him!"

Dr. Nalliv scurried away in fear. "_Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Gross!_ I'm terrified of bugs!"

"Not an insect you dolt!" Adrian snapped. "The bug I'm talking about is a listening device. Someone heard our conversation!"

Suddenly, Peter, Persephone, and Harry came in and handcuffed Dr. Nalliv and Adrian while uncuffing Perry.

"I can't believe it!" Adrian snapped. "We were outsmarted by a rodent!"

Persephone stood next to Perry. "Not a rodent…a semi-aquatic mammal."

**THE END ~Jameer14**


End file.
